


Written in the Stars

by meitaroangst



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Angst, Antonio being a selfish jerk, Antonio being soft for lauren, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Lauren being stubborn is her middle name lmao, Romantic Relationship, i miss my samurai kids ok?, onore saban for not giving me this storyline in the series, soft antonio, takes place during the sealing symbol, whump I guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/pseuds/meitaroangst
Summary: Lauren was having trouble sleeping at night. She had this scary feeling inside of her body. Every night, she starts crying quietly. Lauren was getting tired of it. She failed sealing Master Xandred for good. But the using all of her symbol power that she had left to make another Red Shiba Fire Disk could work. Even if it means for the sake of the world. She was scared on the inside. Terrified and afraid. Lauren felt herself drifting into the darkness. She was scared of letting everyone down. Even to the person she cares about the most.
Relationships: Antonio Garcia & Lauren Shiba, Antonio Garcia/Lauren Shiba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, i really loved writing this fic a lot. One of my proudest ones up to 4.6K words. Also lantonio angst hehe.

It was the night before the final battle between the Nighlok. The Rangers went off to bed and rest up for the final battle. Everyone except for The Female Red Ranger. Lauren stood in front of the entrance to the backyard dojo. She lifted her head up, looking at the sky, a swallowing a lump of her throat. The sapphire eyed blonde takes a deep breath and then lets it go. She felt relaxed and peaceful.

"Lauren?"

The Female Red Ranger felt someone's hand touching her shoulder. She turns around and sees one of her teammates behind her. Lauren turns back to looking at the sky, ignoring him.  


"It's really late, Lauren. We should probably call it a night. Antonio says to his comrade.

She shoved his hand off her shoulders. "I know. I'll be inside in a few minutes. Just... leave me here, alone."

"But, Lauren-"

"Please."

Antonio was a jerk to her since Jayden left the team. He wants to apologize and make things right between them but he had to focus on defeating Master Xandred first. Antonio heads back inside, leaving Lauren all alone. She takes a deep breath and lets it out as she gazes at the sky. Lauren failed her team once and she won't do the same mistake again.  
  
  


Minutes later, Lauren took a nice warm bath and went to bed. She tried to shut her eyes and go to sleep. But for some reason she couldn't. Her eyes were wide open. The Red Ranger takes a deep and calming breath and lets it out. She closes her eyes, drifting off to sleep. The wind blew the bedroom curtains, making Lauren open her eyes again. She lets out a sigh. Lauren looked at the bedroom ceiling for a few minutes with an upset look on her face. Then she heard a scream from the hallway. She quickly got out of bed, putting on her red robe. Lauren opens the door, looking both sides of the hallway.

"What on earth is-"

"Wake up, please... You can't go like this!"

Lauren heard the voice coming from Antonio's room. She runs to his room, opening the door and running to his side of the bed.  


"Antonio, what's goi-"

"Please don't... you can't die like this..."

Lauren never saw this side of Antonio before. For some reason, it was scaring her. She saw Antonio as a happy and funny guy. But this was different from what she saw.

"Antonio. Antonio, wake up!"

The Gold Ranger woke up with a loud scream. Sweat drops fell down his forehead as he was breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you okay?"  


Antonio looked at his female teammate, blinking twice. "Yeah. I'm fine."  


"You were having a bad dream."

"So, you're worried about me, huh?" Antonio smirked.

Lauren's cheeks lit up in embarrassment. "Y-You're my comrade, of course I was worried."

Antonio's smile faded as he looks down to Lauren's injured wound. "How's your... arm?"

"It's getting a little better, I guess..." She said, stroking it.

Antonio had the right to worry about her. There wasn't other way. He was right by her side while she was unconscious. Antonio could've protected her. But he didn't.

"You got really hurt out there. Are you s-"  


"It's fine." She cuts him off, pushing him away. " You don't... have to worry about me anymore."  


"Lauren..."  


It was his only chance to apologize once and for all. But all he can think about defeating Master Xandred with the others. But he had no other choice. Lauren stands up from his bed, placing a piece of her blonde hair to the back of her ear.  


"I'm going back to bed. And I suggest you do the same." Lauren says.  


"There's one problem."

"And that is?" Lauren crosses her arms, lifting an eyebrow.

"I can't sleep." Antonio shrugs.  


The Female Red Ranger lets out a deep sigh, tilting her head to a side. "Me neither, honestly."

The wind blew the silky bedroom curtains, shining a light of the moon on Lauren's shadow. Antonio started to look at her. His heart started beating as a smile appeared on his face.

"Lauren?"

"Yes?"

Antonio was afraid if he dies in battle, he won't see Lauren or the others again. He has to be with her one more time if things get worse. Antonio gets up, holding her hand.

"Do you... want to have some tea in the kitchen? Together?"  


Lauren wondered why he was being nice to her. After what he did to her. She wouldn't forgive him. But she couldn't hurt his feelings. "Of course. I'd love to have tea with you."

"Golden." Antonio chuckled.  
  
  


~Written in the Stars~  
  
  
  
  
  


"Drink it while it's hot." Antonio says, handing her the cup of green tea.

"Thank you."

Lauren looks down at her cup of tea with an upset look on her face. All that she thought about was the final battle. After failing the sealing symbol, she started to feel guilty of letting the team and her family down. Antonio looks at her with a worried look.

"You seem... upset, Lauren."  


"Upset?" She says, choking on her tea.

Antonio nodded. "It's not like you to be this way."

"I am not upset." Lauren says.

"The look on your face says otherwise." Antonio laughs.

A shade of embarrassment appeared on her face. But she knew that he was right. "Maybe I have too much on my mind, I guess..." Lauren says, sighing.

The Gold Ranger treated her like a little sister that he never had. But still cared about her even though she told him not to.

"So I thought." Antonio chuckled. "That look doesn't suit you."

Lauren kept wondering why he was saying those things. Was he trying to cheer her up? She didn't know for sure. But Lauren admired him for being kind to her. It made her forget about her worries. For now at least.

"Antonio, I... um."

"What's up?" He asked.

"I want to thank you. About telling me about Jayden's childhood." Lauren says as she places a piece of her hair to the back of her ear.

"No problem." Antonio replies.

Lauren slightly smiled. She felt different. Besides with the other Rangers, Lauren had something special with the Gold Ranger. It was something that she never felt before for years. Perhaps she was falling in love with him? Mentor had a rule that it's forbidden to date. It would be a risk to the entire team. After failing the sealing symbol, she didn't wanted to put anyone in danger.

Lauren sadly looked at her half empty cup of tea, sighing. Antonio was getting a little worried. He didn't liked seeing her like that. His nightmare almost felt real. He didn't wanted to get hurt badly. Even though she already is. Antonio feels more bad enough about what he did to Lauren.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_(Flashback)_  
  
  
  
  
  


_Antonio stormed out of the Shiba house, angry. Lauren went after him. She knew how hurt he was about Jayden's exit. But Lauren knew that there couldn't be two leaders. It was for the safety of his team. Antonio walked far away from The Female Red Ranger, almost reaching the outside gate._

_"Antonio, s-"_

_"Don't come after me, Lauren." He says cutting her off._

_"Jayden said that we couldn't go after him. Not at this time..."_  


_He knew Lauren was right. But Jayden is part of the team too. He couldn't let him walk away from the team forever. He was his best friend._

_"Why don't we go inside and have a cup of green tea and-"_

_"You don't understand do you?!"_

_"Of course, I understand, Antonio. You know what he said, came here to-"_

_"You don't think that I know that?" Antonio asked._

_"He's my brother." Lauren replied. He would want us to fight and save the word from Master Xandred. And what you're doing right now is reckless!"_

_"Cut the crap, Shiba." Antonio snapped. "This is your fault."_

_Lauren's eyes grew. She started to become angry. "Excuse me?! How dare you talk to your leader like that?!"_

_"He left because of you, Lauren!"_

_"Jayden didn't had any other choice! I was very upset about his decision. I've waited years to reunite with my brother. My only family I have left!" Lauren yelled._

_Antonio saw a few tears coming down her face. But she quickly wiped them away._

_"Look, I know you're hurting right now. I am too. But you have to accept that it's for the sake of the world."_

_He clinched his fist even tighter. He couldn't stand what Lauren was saying. He know she was right. But Antonio couldn't let it go. Lauren was about to grab his hand to bring him inside._

_"You have to realize that this... This is for the best. Until Master Xandred is defeated." Lauren says._

_Antonio had enough. He slaps Lauren on the face, making her hit her head to the ground. Antonio just stood there in shock, looking at his new leader on the ground. He looks at his shaking hands in fear. Antonio saw drop of blood fall down Lauren's forehead. He steps back away from her, running away before Lauren even noticed. He kept running far away from the Shiba house, tears falling down his cheeks._  
  
  
  
  
  


_(End of Flashback)_  
  
  
  
  
  


The Gold Ranger knew it was a reckless move what he did to her. He didn't mean it. Antonio still thinks that she was still mad at him. But he knows deep down she isn't. Lauren hugs herself with her both hands, shivering.

"Are you cold?" Antonio asks.

"N-no. I'm alright, thank you." Lauren says stuttering her words.

"You don't have to be stubborn with me, Lauren."

"I already told you. I'm fine." She says, giving him an "I'm okay" look.

Antonio stands up from the chair, walking to the closet in the corner where the extra blankets are. He grabs a white fluffy blanket. Antonio closes the closet, walking back to Lauren. He unfolds it, wrapping it around her body. A shade of red appears on both cheeks as her heart started racing.

"This will keep you warm." Antonio says.

"But, Antonio, I said I'm-"

"Listen to me. I care about you and I don't want you catching a cold by the last minute. Just please trust me on this." Antonio says, holding her hand.

Lauren realized that he was being very serious. She was a stubborn person since their argument. But she knows that he was right. Lauren knew she's holding back.

"You're right. I'm being to stubborn with you. And... I'm sorry." Lauren apologized.

"It's okay." Antonio smiles. "And I'm the one who should apologize."

"You mean about our... fight?" Lauren asked, remembering their argument.

Antonio nodded. "Lauren... I was an idiot for doing that to you. I was being reckless like you said. I was being stupid and I shouldn't done that in the first place. Or said those awful things to you... I'm so sorry."

Lauren could tell the look of worry and regret in his eyes. She know he was a jerk to her. But the Red Ranger know he didn't mean to hurt her on purpose.

"Antonio... you really hurt me." Lauren says, touching her left cheek. "I was angry. But we all make mistakes. We can do stupid things that we don't mean to do."

"Lauren..."  


"My point is, Antonio. I'll accept your apology." Lauren smiled.

"Really?" He says as a smile started to appear on his face.

"Of course." Lauren smiled back.

The Gold Ranger's smile grew bigger. He grabs a hold of Lauren's hand as his smile grew. The sapphire eyed girl looked at him, smiling at her. Lauren started to feel something warm. A feeling that she didn't know she had. She looked down to her cup of tea. Antonio felt that she was still upset about something. He thought it was about failing the sealing symbol. But he rather not ask her. Instead he took her hand and pulled her into a soft and comforting hug.

"Antonio, why are you hugging me?"

"I thought that you might need it." He smiled.

Lauren felt him hugging her tighter. For a moment, she smiled. Lauren felt happy. But suddenly, she felt like she was going to cry. Like she was really scared. Lauren wrapped her hands around Antonio's waist, holding him really tight. He was about to pull away from the hug, but Lauren didn't let him go.  


"Lauren, you can let me go now."

As so she thought, tears started to fall down her cheeks. Lauren was about the point to start crying. Antonio was getting a little worried why she wouldn't say anything. Lauren finally pulls away from the hug, kneeling down to the hard wooden floor in tears. Antonio saw her on her knees. It was making him worry even more. Tears started to fall down her cheeks to the floor.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Antonio says, worriedly.

Lauren stood up straight, looking at him teary eyed. A few tears streamed down her cheeks down her cheeks. She wanted to explain to him what was wrong. Lauren opened her mouth to try to say something. But she broke down in tears. The teared eyed Red Ranger started crying on his chest, quietly.

"Lauren..."

Antonio was shocked. He never saw her crying like this. Like a little girl crying on her brother's chest. The Gold Ranger felt his heart shattering into pieces. He had no idea why she was like this. All that he could do is hold her tight. Never letting her go.  
  
  
  
  
  


~Written in the Stars~  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten minutes after Lauren stopped crying, Antonio took her outside for some fresh air alone. They sat on the ground, looking at the peaceful night sky. She wrapped herself with the blanket tight, hugging her knees. Lauren touched her cheeks and felt the dried tears on her face. She felt scared. The Red Ranger didn't want to let the team down again if she didn't succeeded the second Red Shiba Fire Disc. But that wasn't the real reason why she cried.

"Lauren?"

She turns around seeing Antonio walking towards her with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He carefully sits down next to her handing it to her.

"What's this?"Lauren asks.

"Hot chocolate. It'll help you warm up your body." Antonio says.

Lauren noticed how caring he was. She knew that he was jerk to her before. It hurt her. But she realized that he cared about her the most than any other person on the team. Lauren would say no to him. But she wouldn't.

"Thank you." Lauren says as she takes the cup of hot chocolate from his hand.

The Red Ranger takes a sip from her cup. Her eyes started to sparkle, cheeks turning red of warmth. Lauren felt her body getting warm like someone was hugging her gently.

"It's delicious." Lauren smiled.

"I'm happy that you love it."

Her cheeks suddenly turned more red as Antonio smiled at her. Lauren felt her heart racing if it was running a marathon. But she smiles back to him. Lauren looks up at the night sky, gazing the stars. Her smile grew. Lauren's worries drifted away. She forgot all about her worries.

"The sky looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Antonio asks, looking at her.

"Yes. It does." Lauren says. "It looks so peaceful."

Antonio had a curious look on his face as his smile fell. Lauren seemed more calmer when she looks at the sky at night. He never saw her this calm before. It made him wonder.

"Hey, Lauren?"

"What is it?"

Before Antonio was going to ask her. He thought that if he did tell her, he'd hurt her again. "It's nothing."

"No really, what is it that you want to tell me?" Lauren said.

"It's nothing. Really, Lauren it's fine, don't worry about it."

"Antonio." She says. "It's okay to tell me. I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Whatever it is, I won't be mad.

The Red Ranger finally had the courage to trust his comrade. She saw the way he worries and cares about her. The only ranger who understands what she's going through.

"What was it like? Being sent into hiding for years to just seal Master Xandred away for good."

Lauren stood there, looking at Antonio. She wouldn't imagine him asking such a question like that. "Antonio, I-"

"Please, Lauren. I need to know..."

The Gold Ranger held her hand, squeezing it tight. Lauren knew from that moment that he was worried sick about her back at the battlefield. "Alright. I'll tell you.

"Just promise me that you won't tell the others. I don't want them to worry." Lauren said.

"I promise." Antonio smiles. "From the bottom of my heart.

Lauren felt that she can trust him. He was the only person that she can trust. It reminded her of her Mother. Sweet and caring. She felt her tears almost coming out of her eyes. But she held them in. Lauren takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"It was lonely. I trained hard like any other Ranger would do. It was my whole life. The only thing that mattered for me is train myself to seal him away. But... I pushed myself too hard. I was injured and hurt."

"Lauren..."

Antonio felt extremely awful for her. He never knew how much she went through until now. The Gold Ranger places his hand on her shoulder.

"Every time I look at the stars, It's like the nighlok never took over Earth. Everything was peaceful..."

"Mentor told us about why Jayden hid you as a secret from us. Your father was an amazing Red Ranger, Lauren." Antonio says comforting her.

"He was... I never got to know my Father more before he died. My mother always visited me at the Tengen Gate. She always sat with me outside, watching the stars at night."

"You must miss your Mom, don't you?" Antonio asked.

"Yes. I do. I think of her every time I look at the stars. I feel like she's right here with me..."

"What do you mean?"

Antonio felt her shaking. He thought that he did something wrong. But Antonio was wrong. He can feel that something was wrong with her. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She tried to hold them in but it was too late.Lauren knew that she can't hide anymore secrets from him. She turned to him with overflowed tears coming down her cheeks.

"L-Lauren?" Antonio stuttered his words, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

The Female Red Ranger was in pain. Antonio didn't knew why she was crying like that. It made him worry about her. Lauren choked on her tears, making more flow down her face.  


"Master Xandred... killed my mother. Right in front of me..." Lauren sobs.

His eyes grew big in shock. Antonio covered his mouth with his hand. He quickly hugged her as she started to cry in his arms. Antonio's heart broke into pieces. Now he knew why she was crying earlier. Lauren was heartbroken about her mother's death. She couldn't tell her brother. She needed someone who would trust and and understand her. Her sobs grew louder. Lauren held onto Antonio's hands tightly.

"S-She sacrificed her own life for me..."

Antonio felt his heart shattering into tiny pieces. He felt how she felt. Scared and terrified to lose someone you love. He didn't want that to happen to Lauren. Antonio cared about her more than anything. He cupped both of her cheeks, wiping her tears away. The Female Red Ranger stopped crying. Suddenly she started to feel anger. Lauren pulled away from him.

"Hey. You oka-"

"I am going to destroy him."

"What are you talking about?"

She takes her bandage off her arm. Lauren stands up from the ground, grabbing her morpher from her pocket. Tears came down her tears. She felt pain and anger. Lauren felt guilty about her mother's death. She wanted to avenge her death.

"Go Go Samurai."

Lauren morphed into the Red Ranger. She grabbed her spin sword, gripping it tight.

"Hold on... Y-you're not actually going to defeat Xandred on your own aren't you?"

She began to walk away from him before she could answer. Antonio couldn't believe what she was doing. He quickly grabs her hand.

"Lauren, that's extremely dangerous and risky!" He cried.

"I don't have any choice..."

"For revenge?! Lauren this isn't like you at all!"

Lauren became even more angry. She lets go of his hand. Antonio was shaking to death. His dream was going to come true. He had to do something. The Gold Ranger ran in front of her, stopping her from doing something she might regret.

"Out of my way, Antonio." Lauren says.

"No! I'm not letting you go out there and get yourself killed! This isn't the way, Lauren!"

"Master Xandred killed thousands of innocent people, Antonio. Including my own parents! What do I supposed to do?! Sit here and do nothing?! He needs to pay for what he's done!" Lauren screamed.

"Revenge or violence aren't the answer!"

Lauren clinched her fists together. "Don't make me fight you, Antonio...

"You don't have to do this Lauren. Demorph and-"

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

Lauren charged in to attack Antonio. He had no choice. Antonio quickly morphed into the Gold Ranger. Blocking her attack. He felt a strong force pushing him away. Lauren was strong.

"Lauren, stop this! Antonio said, defending himself from her attacks. "We don't have to do this!"

"Master Xandred has to pay for my mother's death. Whenever you like it or not!"

Without thinking, Lauren used her spinsword to slash him, making him hit the ground of the dojo. Antonio was hurt.

"I'm sorry... but it needs to be done."

Lauren walked away from him. He wouldn't let this happen. Antonio couldn't lose her just yet. Not now, not ever. He demorphs and quickly runs to her, grabbing her hand. The Gold Ranger pulls her back. Making her fall and demorph. Antonio pressed her down to the ground, holding her arms tight.

"Antonio, let me go! Lauren said, struggling to break free.

"I'm not letting you do this!"

"You don't understand do you?! He killed my mother!"

Antonio felt tears almost coming out of his eyes. He didn't like hurting her like this. But he was hurt. He had enough...

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!"

Lauren stopped struggling to break free from his grasp. Tears finally came down his face to her cheeks. For the first time ever Lauren saw his own teammate crying.

"I can't let you do this, Lauren. I can't let you die out there..."

"W-what are you saying?"

"If you go out there... Xandred is going to kill you and I can't save you." Antonio says. "I don't care if you want revenge for him killing your mother... It's just too dangerous!"

Lauren was thinking about revenge. She never thought she would take it this far. That's not what a real Samurai Ranger would do. Antonio was trying to keep her safe. They both stand up from the ground and Lauren looked at him. She saw the tears flow down his cheeks. Antonio cared about her more than anything. He wasn't ready to lose her.

"Antonio... do you hate me?"

"What? No, of course not." He said wiping his tears way.

"Then why do you care about me so much?"

Antonio cupped her right cheek and pulled her close, placing his forehead against her's. Their hearts were beating rapidly. He entwined his hand between her's.

"It's because... I love you, Lauren."

Suddenly, her tears started coming down her cheeks. Lauren never heard it except from her mother when she died in her daughter's arms. She never experienced what was it like to love someone.

"That nightmare that I had? It was you dying out there. Fighting Xandred alone." Antonio said pulling away from her. "I care about you because I love you."

Countless tears began to flow down her face. Lauren felt so clueless and guilty for avenging her mother's death. All she wanted was revenge.

"I'm so stupid..."

"Hey. Don't say that." Antonio says stroking her cheek. 

"All I thought was to destroy Master Xandred to get revenge for my mother's death... But I took my anger on you and... I never thought about how you felt."

"We all make mistakes, Lauren. Even the ones that we'll regret for the rest of our lives."

Lauren knew he was right. She regretted fighting him. Lauren trapped her own feelings just to focus on defeating Master Xandred. But she had feelings for Antonio. She felt happy and loved. Lauren wasn't alone anymore. She entwined her fingers between his.

"I never felt this way about anyone before. When I lost my mother, I forgot what love feels like. But then, I... I met you, Antonio."  


Lauren places her hand on his right cheek. "I had butterflies in my stomach when the first time I looked at you." She blushed.

Lauren got a little closer to Antonio as tears came down her face. Her heart beated rapidly. The Female Red Ranger tried to smile but ended up crying. 

"I love you." 

A single tear streamed down her cheek. Antonio cups her cheeks with his hands, smiling.

"I love you too, Lauren."

A big smile appeared on her face. Lauren wraps her arms around his back, hugging him. She felt his warm heart beat. For the first time, Lauren felt in love. She didn't feel alone. Lauren was happy. They both pull away from the hug, looking at each other close. Lauren and Antonio felt their hearts racing. Lauren cupped his cheek with her hand. She gave him a soft and gentle kiss on the lips. Tears came down her cheeks as she kissed him. Antonio ran his fingers into her hair as they deepened the kiss. Lauren was scared of what would happen to them. She could die for draining all her symbol power to the disk. What if she could never see Antonio again. She didn't know for sure. Lauren and Antonio pulled away from the kiss.

'Wow, that was... wow." Antonio says.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't knew what I was doing..." Lauren blushed.

Antonio leans in close to her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "It's okay."

Lauren smiled. They both stand up from the ground.

"It's really late, we should head back to bed." Antonio says.

"You're right."

Lauren and Antonio walked back inside the Shiba House. But Lauren suddenly stopped her tracks, cheeks turning red. Antonio noticed her standing still in the middle of the living room.

"You feeling okay, Laur?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just... You don't mind if I, um... sleep with you?"

Antonio started to blush. It would be risky for a Ranger date another teammate. But he could tell that Lauren was scared to go to sleep. Antonio walked closer to her, entwining his fingers between hers.

"No. I don't mind at all." He smiled.

Lauren smiled back at him as her cheeks turned into a pinkish color. They both leaned in for a gentle kiss on the lips. She wasn't scared anymore. Lauren felt safe and sound with him by her side. She didn't feel alone. Lauren fell in love with someone who understands how she feels. And that's something she wasn't want to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! follow me on @iwijima on twitter or @banjouryuugas on tumblr


End file.
